warofthemonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Togera
The monster known as Togera is a giant dinosaur, of which is a very well-rounded character along with his unique abilities, strength and adept speed. Background Togera was lying dormant at the bottom of the ocean until he was awakened from inhaling the toxic fumes of the UFO that had crash-landed near him much earlier. The now awakened Togera comes up from out of the water and roars in front of a few Russian merchant sailors in which they got scared half-to-death. After that, Togera presumably kills them, continuing on to Gambler's Gulch, later fighting, and falling before the Lead Monster. According to the War of the Monsters website: Togera is beleived to be a descendant of the gigantic dinoaurs that once roamed the earth millions of years ago. Now, it is possibly the last of its species. Survival drives it to fight savagely - morphing its body to protrude deadly "bone" spikes and spitting deadly streams of energy. -Game booklet Togera- Scaly horror from the deep. Togera has our fav special: Glowing plasma breath. He's got average speed and strength, but has some nice guard breaks. -PSM #68, 2/03 Appearance Togera is a giant lizard-like dinosaur who very much resembles the Godzilla from the 2000's era with the exeption of Togera not having a dinosaur face, with a lizard-like face in its stead. Togera es un gigante lagarto dinosaurio que se parece mucho a la Godzilla de la época de los años 2000 a excepción de los Togera no tener una cara de dinosaurio, con una cara como de lagarto en su lugar. Togera has dark red eyes and very small, but sharp teeth. Togera ha oscuros ojos rojos y dientes muy pequeño, pero fuerte. His whole body is almost completely covered in dark green lizard-like scales y dedos palmeados. Todo su cuerpo está casi completamente cubierta de color verde oscuro como el lagarto escalas. Personality Togera is very gruesome and roars very much during gameplay, but what causes such rage is unknown. Abilities Togera cannot be damaged very easily and is a very tough opponent which can take a while to defeat if new to the game. Speed is Togera's main weakness. He also has one of the longest ranges in the game due to the far reach of his bone spikes, and, on top of that, he attacks quite fast making him one of the best monsters included in this game. Although his good reputation as a very well-rounded characer, he has some downsides: His tail attacks don't have good range and are very slow, giving his opponent alot of time to block or maneuver away from it such as dodging. He also can't climb that fast and runs very slowly. Bone Spikes This is Togera's most unique power as he has the ability to manipulate the bones in his body turing them into a spiked shape. He can make them appear from anywhere: His arms, his back, and even his whole body. Atomic Breath Togera is known for his powerful breaths of atomic radiation in which it comes out of his mouth, similar to Godzilla's similar move of the same name. It damages the opponent to a very fatal extent, which is excellent for finishing a well-pounded enemy off. Adventure Mode Togera doesn't play a very big roll in the War of the Monsters but is a tough combatant due to his unique abilities. Revenge of Togera In Gambler's Gulch, Togera is seen crushing a tanks with his massive foot, then, grabbing another tank, crushes it with his hand. Togera then destroys a helicopter with the use of his unique bone spikes. Seeing this, the lead character jumps down from atop a building and confronts Togera. Togera then loses to the lead character, in which he appears no more in Adventure Mode. Trivia *Here are Togera's four costumes: *Skin 1: (Default) * Skin 2: Purple/Green (Free) *Skin 3: Mecha Togera (30,000) *Skin 4: Demon Togera Costume (60,000) *Togera is most likely based off the beast from 20 000 fathoms and inspired of Godzilla 2000, especially if you observe his abilities like his radioactive breath and pulse attack (likely based on the attack that Godzilla performed on King Ghidorah in the movie Godzilla vs King Ghidorah) * Togera was the only monster not mentioned in the interview * Togera's third costume is most likely based off of Mechagodzilla, especailly the version from the millenium series. * The fourth costume of Togera is probably inspired of godzilla gmk (this godzilla is a demon created by the souls of the dead victims of Japanese of 2nd World War). Basic Combos ''' '''Chomp-Chomp: H-H-L-UL-UL-H-H Triple Tail: L-L-UH-H-H "Togera is our reptilian sea monster," Giam smiles. "He's a spiny gargantuan awakened from his long dormancy by fuel leaking from a crashed UFO. We went through several disparate sea-creature designs during the course of the game, (one of which ended up as a skin for another), but in the end, the best result we got was the result of Koji Saito of SCEI. He and the others at SCEI gave us great feedback on the game and monster design, and it was from some of his people's excellent concept art that Togera was born. -Official U.S. Playstation Magazine, Issue #64, January 2003 Category:General wiki templates